


Slimed

by FelineFeral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Battle, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are not a fan of slime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slimed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC-Bingo round five on Livejournal  
>  **Prompt:** Attacked by a creature  
>  **Medium:** Fic  
>  **Wordcount:** 542  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Notes:** Set an undetermined amount of time after The Winter Soldier with Coulson back.

“You’ve got two coming up on your left,” the voice spoke smoothly into his ear. Cap pivoted on his heel and threw his shield. It bounced off a cement wall and into both creatures. 

“Thanks Hawkeye.” Cap caught his shield and moved towards a group of trapped civilians. 

“Yup. Hey, tin can want to herd mean and green away from that building? It won’t hold up to another hit.” Hawkeye loosed an arrow at one target while tracking another. 

Tony grabbed one of the creatures under its arms and dropped it a few feet away from the Hulk with a whistle. Hulk took the bait, lumbering toward the creature. “Happy Merida?”

“Ecstatic.” 

The fight continued in silence until one of the creatures exploded and others started popping.

“Ugh, god these things taste fucking nasty.”

“What the hell made it explode?” 

Natasha pulled herself off the ground and brushed goo off her uniform, “Widow’s bite, they don’t react well to electricity.” 

Bucky spit creature on the ground, “Better question is why’d they chain react and is that all of them?”

Clint lowered his bow, “As far as I can see.” 

Steve put his shield on his back and confirmed that the creatures were all gone. “Let’s call in the cleanup crew.” 

“Already on its way Captain, move back to the tower for debrief.” 

“Copy that.” 

***

The team slowly made their way into the conference room Coulson had designated for post mission debriefings. 

Steve came in first, he’d showered and changed into a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt that was at least a size too small. He nodded to Phil while grabbing a cup of sludge masquerading as coffee before taking a seat. 

Clint trailed in after still damp from his own shower; pants dangerously low on his hips. Slouching into a chair Clint closed his eyes without a word. 

Bruce stumbled into a chair beside Steve failing to cover a yawn. Steve slid his coffee over to the scientist. Bruce muttered thanks before taking a gulp. 

Tony entered the room complaining the whole time. He only shut up when Bucky and Natasha came in. 

Natasha glared at him before slicing into an apple with more force than was strictly necessary. Bucky looked like he’d sucked on lemon and his skin was overly pink. 

“Still haven’t gotten hot water down?” 

Bucky growled and swatted Stark in the head with his left arm. “Medical got a little scrub happy.” 

“It was a biohazard Buck and you were covered in it,” Steve said. 

“So was Natasha, I didn’t see them going at her the same way.” 

Clint snorted, “They wouldn’t dare.” 

Coulson listened to the group bicker for a few minutes before tapping his paper work off the desk. “As interesting as this is I’d like to finish before the next attack happens.”

He was met with silence and looks of disbelief. “Why’d you say that Coulson? That’s the worst thing to say, now it’s going to happen sooner.” Clint shook his head. 

“That’s merely a superstition.” 

Naturally the alarms chose that moment to go off. JARVIS informed the groaning group that another group of the slime creatures had appeared in the Bronx. 

Rubbing his face Steve looked at the others, “Suit up.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
